


Bayley's "Day Off"

by TimeandSpaceNovelist



Series: BTS Wrestling [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeandSpaceNovelist/pseuds/TimeandSpaceNovelist
Summary: Due to being called into work for a meeting, Bayley's day off takes a detour as she tries to get the meeting over with as soon as possible, with some bumps in between.
Series: BTS Wrestling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201112
Kudos: 2





	Bayley's "Day Off"

"Why?"

That's the question Bayley asked herself as she drove to the Thunderdome, her day off being rudely interrupted by that idiot Adam Pearce. He decided he needed to talk to her in person about some "special assignment". Why couldn't he have told her it over the phone? Does he not know she was in the midst of another re-watch of the Office? Actually, he probably didn't, but that didn't mean she couldn't blame him.

She pulled into the car park of the building, hoping that it would at least be very brief. That couch was calling her name, and she really wanted to answer that call. As she got out of the car and informed the security of who she was (she didn't care if he had to be sure, the Role Model shouldn't have to get clearance), she felt a strange foreboding chill come over her. It felt like something was going to go very wrong almost, but she chalked it up to it being an unusually cold day in Florida.

As she walked into the halls of the building, she could hear faintly, a high-pitched voice seemingly calling her name. She turned around slowly, hoping it wasn't some young sheep fan that spotted her and was surprisingly ok with what the source of the sound was.

Liv Morgan bounded towards Bayley with a bright smile on her face. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and she wore a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, a sign that she was here for nothing fancy it seemed.

Liv's smile, as much as she didn't want it to, brightened her annoyed mood and made her feel a bit happier. Liv was one of the few people in the women's locker room she didn't actually loathe. Everyone else seemed annoying, or they were sheep, but Liv.... Liv always got past her icy exterior.

"Hey, Bay! What brings you here?", Liv said as she greeted her unexpected friend. The two of them had gotten on strangely well outside the ring over the last year or two. Of course, Ruby wasn't a fan, but more than a few times she'd see Bayley without telling her and they'd hang out.

"Nothing much, really. Had to come in here on my day off because of stupid Pearce. He said he had some kind of special assignment for me." Bayley responded, rolling her eyes as she remembered why she was here in the first place. Liv could only keep her spirits up for so long before reality came back to her.

"Did he tell you what the assignment was?" Liv asked, intrigued.

Bayley shook her head as she sighed. He didn't even give any hints as to what it was either. She was completely in the dark and had to hope it was nothing negative. The last thing she wanted was anything to do with Sasha, so she hoped it had nothing to do with that. Maybe it involved Liv. That would be nice for a change.

"Ah, well. That's a shame. I guess it will be a surprise then." Liv told her, the smile continuing to stay on her face. She was always an optimist, in all things in her life. Some found it sickening, others found it sweet. Bayley... she was more in the middle. At times like this she would accept it, but she doubted she could handle it daily.

"Why are you here though?" Bayley asked.

"Um, just to... film some stuff." Liv said, with a slight nervous twinge to her voice. She started twisting a loose curl from her hair around her ear, something she'd do when she was anxious.. or lying about something. Bayley began to get suspicious.

"What are you filming then?" Bayley questioned, wanting to test her and see exactly what was going on. She didn't buy for a second that she was coming here to film stuff.

"... WWEShop ads. That's it." Liv responded after taking more time than is normally needed for a question like that to answer. Bayley then walked up to her, seeing if she could break her down under her gaze, as she got into a staring contest with Liv.

"Are you gonna tell me what you are actually doing here now?" Bayley said with a more serious look on her face. After what had happened with Sasha, Bayley really hated being lied to. It had happened so much over her career, so she vowed to forever be wary of people when they seemed even the least bit suspicious.

"If I tell you, then you might not like me that much anymore." Liv said as she looked away from Bayley's steely gaze.

"Well, that's for me to figure out though, isn't it?" Bayley said to her, in a more comforting way than her previous statement. She wanted to just know the truth, that was all.

As Liv was about to possibly tell her the truth, a voice from behind Liv rang out. Bayley knew that voice all too well. It was the most annoying and loud voice she had ever heard, and as far as she was concerned, every second she lived without hearing it was a blessing in disguise. She really had to stop herself from getting too angry or she would do something she'd regret.

"Liv, girl! You ready?!" Bianca Belair shouted as she saw Liv. Her outfit consisted of a purple tank top and tight purple shorts, matching as always. Her shoes, which seemed to be the same brand as Liv's, were track shoes, specifically for running.

"Ready for what?" Bayley asked, trying desperately for her blood not to boil as she saw her least favorite person currently, Bianca Belair, standing right there.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Bianca questioned as Bayley's head shake gave her her answer, "Well, Liv and I are going to work out and head for a run. I only told her to meet me here because I forgot my track shoes in the locker room."

Bayley's glare then refocused on Liv. Not only had she lied to her, but she was hanging out with the woman who she hated the most in the world right now. She knew Liv had no reason to inform her of her friendships; they weren't dating or anything like that, but she felt that she should at least have been told that she was pals with Bianca.

"Told you you might not like me that much anymore." Liv said sheepishly as she finally looked back at Bayley in the eyes.

Bayley wanted to lay into Bianca with a forearm right now, but she decided it wasn't worth it. Liv was there and while she was disappointed, she wasn't that mad at her if she was honest. Plus, she really just wanted to get on with her day and go back home. With a small sigh, she put a hand on Liv's shoulder and told her, "No, it's fine. I don't want any trouble right now. I just want to get this meeting with Pearce over with. I still like you."

Bayley then turned around and began walking away from the two women and she continued her journey towards Pearce's office. Before she could make much headway, she heard Bianca cal out to her. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Bayley. Hope you have a nice day. Maybe get yourself fixed up a bit. You still looking dusty." Bianca said to her. Bayley's hands balled into fists and she squeezed them, but she kept walking, just wanting to get this whole thing over with.

* * *

Bayley's continued journey brought her to the vicinity of a vending machine, which she was ever so thankful for. She was a bit hungry and needed something to hold her over until she got back home. As she went to purchase a Kit Kat (It was her day off, allow her this one), she realized that the bar was stuck. She banged the machine as she tried to get it out, to no avail. Before she went for her next attempt, a large arm banged against the machine and the bar came out as she wanted it to. She wouldn't have to even turn around to find out who decided to help her out.

"Now you see, there's a trick to it. You gotta know exactly the right place to hit it to get what you want." Big E said to her as he smiled down at her. The current Intercontinental Champion could be considered an old friend to Bayley. When she and the New Day were together on RAW, the four were good friends. They hung out a lot and had lots of fun times and great memories. But ever since she changed, Bayley saw them in a different light. Yeah, she still kinda liked them, but she saw that they hadn't changed at all, unlike her. They were still sucking up to the fans and wanting their approval. She had to admit that she lost a bit of respect for them for doing that.

"Thanks E.", she said as she unwrapped it and began eating it.

"No problem, Ms Role Model. Just helping out a friend when I can. I heard that you had the day off today. Why are you here? I'd like to think it's to spend time with yours truly, but I feel like that's not the case." E told her as he took time to stretch a bit, apropos of nothing.

"Meeting with Pearce.... why are you stretching right now?" Bayley stated and then asked. She used to find his propensity for stretching at random times quite endearing. Now it was just plain weird to her.

"What? A man can't get his stretch on when he feels the need? As the current Intercontinental champion, I need to be ready at all times, so I need to be consistently limber. You used to be a champion. You know how it works." E told her, by this point in a full split on the floor.

"Why are you...," Bayley tried to say before stopping herself and taking a breath, "Yes, I understand how it works. It's just not something that I personally do."

"Well, we get ready in whatever way we think is best," he said as he got back up to a standing position, "Actually, I'm glad I found you. I've been meaning to talk to you about something, something important." He said as his tone changed to a serious one.

"What is it? Are you ok? Is everything alright?" Bayley questioned, getting a bit concerned at his words chosen and change of tone.

"I'm ok as anyone can be when they've had something stolen from them." E said as his head dropped in defeat. Bayley's eyes opened in panic and fear. They had to do something, call someone. She didn't like him as much as she used to, but she didn't want something like that to happen to him.

"Oh my God! Ok, have you called the Police? Have you gotten in touch with them?" Bayley said as she began pacing in her worry over her colleague.

"No, I haven't. They can't do anything. In fact, no one can, except one person."

"Ok, let's go find them. Then we can get back your stuff, what was stolen."

"It's not that simple. Because the person who can help me get it back is one Vincent Kennedy McMahon! The thing that was taken from me, stolen, stripped and removed, it's..... the Langston name!" he said as his tone went from low to high in seconds.

Bayley blew a huge sigh of relief as she saw that she was being played with, basically. She was thankful and angry that E had joked with her, happy that nothing was wrong, mostly. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought for a second something was actually stolen from you."

"Something was stolen. My last name! My family, my history, my legacy. Gone! Who am I? Where do I come from? How can I know these things without my last name?!" he said, full of passion and excitement. Bayley knew well enough that this was gonna get her nowhere, so she took her leave and continue her walk towards Pearce's office. She could still hear Big E ranting and raving about his last name being gone, as she turned a corner and lost sight of him. She didn't know what he was so angry about. At least he had a last name to lose in the first place. She had no such luck.

* * *

Now she was there. Pearce's office was in her sight and she headed for the target. When she arrived at the office, she saw a familiar face waiting outside the door, a face she was very glad to see. Seth Rollins stood leaning against the wall by Pearce's office, scrolling through his phone, engrossed in it. For once, he was dressed quite modestly, opting for a dress shirt and jeans. This time, she'd be the one to say hello, instead of the other way around, like the other times today. She would get in at least one fulfilling meet up with someone before she went to the office. She walked up towards him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, his eyes lighting up as he saw her.

"Hey, Bayley! Long time no see." Seth said as he hugged his former gym buddy. The two had been on separate brands since 2019 and even when Seth got to SmackDown, they hadn't gotten time to really talk to each other, life finding ways to keep them apart.

"Yeah, it's been so long. How have you been?" Bayley asked, eager to hear from him.

"Oh, you know. Life's been what it is. Tell you one thing. Being a dad is great. One of the best things that's ever happened to me." Seth said with a big smile on his face.

"I've heard. Congratulations! How is... she?" Bayley asked. Despite not mentioning the name, Seth already knew it was. Bayley had to admit it. There was still a soft spot for Becky somewhere inside her.

"She's doing great. She's such a badass, getting up in the middle of the night to check on the baby, feeding, changing. You name it." Seth said, a look of love in his eyes as he thought of Becky.

"That's awesome. Hey, has she ever forgiven me for the whole... hitting her with a chair thing?" Bayley inquired.

"Ahhh, you know, you two should sort that out. I think she has, but I can never be too sure. You here to go to Pearce's office?"

"Yeah, he called me for a meeting. Why do you ask?" Bayley questioned, intrigued.

Seth took out a pamphlet from his pocket and handed it to Bayley, excitement in his eyes. "That is my manifesto. Since my town hall meeting didn't go as expected, I forgive you for that by the way, I decided to actually put out my vision for the future of SmackDown in a physical piece."

Bayley flicked through the pamphlet as she took in what he had planned, most of which she did not agree with. He did use her as an example of excellence though, which she liked. "It's very nice, but what does that have to do with me and Pearce's office?" she asked as she handed it back to him.

"Well, I was hoping you could put in a good word for me there. I talked to him before and he said he'd consider it, but maybe you can fully get him on board. Come on, do an old friend a favor."

"I don't know, Seth. I really just wanna get in and out of there. Get back home and enjoy my day off." Bayley said as she was wary of taking on his request.

"If you help me out, I promise you will benefit from my leadership when I am fully recognized as being SmackDown leader." Seth told her as one last plea.

"Fine.. I'll try. I won't guarantee anything." Bayley said as she agreed to his demands, something he seemed content with as he left his position on the wall and walked off. She then walked into the office, finally getting her chance to attend this meeting she had tried to for the past 10 plus minutes.

"Ah. Bayley. Come sit down." Adam Pearce said as he saw the Role Model come in. Bayley did as she was told and sat down, enjoying the chance to sit since she had been on her feet for a while. Finally, she'd find out what the special meeting was that he was so desperate to meet her in person for.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Pearce?" she asked, trying to be polite as possible, so as to not make this situation more complicated or longer than it needed to be.

"Yeah. I've been reviewing your performance on SmackDown this past year, and I must say it has been superb. You've been a great ambassador for the brand and you were a lovely champion." Pearce told her, showering her with compliments.

Bayley, without really wanting to, started blushing at his words. No one really complimented her like that. With sincerity and with no malice. No one really did that since.... Sasha. So it had been a long while indeed. "Thank you, Mr Pearce. I appreciate the compliments. But I doubt you brought me here to just gush over me. But if you did, then by all means, continue." She joked with a smile.

"No, you are correct. I didn't bring you here to gush over you. It's something important, actually. I've been talking with the board of directors and they had been doing their own talks with the networks." Pearce explained to her.

"So what are you saying?" Bayley asked, getting intrigued.

"After much deliberation and conversation, we're thinking of moving you to R....," he said as his phone began ringing, "Let me get this, please. One second." Bayley nodded and waited patiently as Pearce had his conversation on the phone. "That was Vince. I need to step out. I'm gonna have to adjourn this meeting. We'll continue tomorrow."

"You're just leaving? After you made me come here all the way from my home on my day off?" Bayley questioned him, her temper raising as she realized her day had been wasted.

"I really am sorry. But once Vince calls, you gotta go. There's no making him wait. You know that." Pearce said as he began packing up his stuff. Bayley had no real leg to stand on there. She knew Vince's time was never to be wasted. He looked at his watch. "It's 4 in the afternoon. You have enough time for more stuff."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Bayley said pouting. She'd take so long to get back into her comfortable position when she got back home. As Pearce was about to leave, she was gonna tell him about Seth, but decided not to. She was too annoyed right now, staying in the chair for a few minutes before eventually getting up and leaving the office. She took the long walk back to the car park, got in her car and drove back home. As she got inside, she simply shut her phone off and flopped onto her bed. No interruptions, no calls, no requests, nothing. She was gonna have the rest of the day to herself.


End file.
